


Caught In The Storm ; Draco Malfoy

by athenascorner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fanfiction, Hogwarts, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenascorner/pseuds/athenascorner
Summary: 'I have watched you love him for years, Vesper. It hurts so fucking much, and you don't get that. You never will.'-Draco Malfoy has always been captivated by his best friend, Vesper Adelaide. The way her hair fell on her face while studying, the way her bottom lip slipped between her teeth when she smiled, how she played with her necklaces when she was nervous. He loved every single thing about her.But the problem wasShe was in love with Harry Potter.And Draco hated him because of that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. cast & disclaimers

**Author's Note:**

> 17 / virgo / she / harry potter enthusiast
> 
> socials:  
> inkitt, wattpad: athenascorner  
> tiktok: athenas.corner  
> instagram: _athenascorner

_A/N: hello everyone, Athena here. :)_

_I am still continuing With You, however, but I came up with this book's concept and I just had to start writing it._

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ _  
_

**_DRACO MALFOY_  
| tom felton |**

**_HARRY POTTER  
_ ** **| daniel radcliffe |**

**_VESPER ADELAIDE  
_ ** **| danielle rose russell |**

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ _  
_

_Now,_

_Here are a few disclaimers before reading:_

_This is a slow burn book. If you don't like slow burn, don't read this. The story is focused on emotional developments & relationships rather than sex._

**_CONTENT WARNING:_ **

_unhealthy mindsets, toxic behaviours, suicidal thoughts, self-harm, cheating, unhealthy relationships, physical and mental abuse, manipulation, explicit scenes_

_by no means am i romanticizing or promoting any of these behaviours or acts. as a victim and survivor of many of these things, i would not promote this ever. it's simply things that will be touched on. i am a trauma writer and writing stories with dark plots is how i role._ _  
_

_If you are uncomfortable with these things, do not read._

_This story will be told from Draco's POV, occasionally will be told in 3rd person._

_Takes place in 4th year (Goblet of Fire)_

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ _  
_

_now that we've discussed that here is,_

**_CAUGHT IN THE STORM_ **

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅ ** _  
_**

_**Legal disclaimer thingy:** I do not claim to own and/or have created the Harry Potter universe or any of its characters included in this story. Full rights go to JKR._

_**General disclaimer thingy:** fuck JKR._


	2. ONE

triggering content marked with ⚠️ (chapter contains slight mentions of abuse)

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

_In the wizarding world, a male born into a pure-blood family was everything. It caught everyone's attention, spreading like wildfire. Everyone knows you before you know yourself. It is assumed that being born into a pure-blood family gives you all of your desires; power and money._

_I've never enjoyed being in a pure-blood family. I was taught that half-bloods and muggle-borns were a disgrace to the Wizarding World, and for a while, I thought so too._

_Until I met Vesper._

_A fucking half-blood._

_And I tried to hate her for it in first year, but I couldn't bring myself to._

_She always asked me if I needed help in my classes, she was always cheerful and happy, always kind and caring._

_But I realized I had nothing to hate her for. Nothing valid. So, I became friends with her. Secretively of course, because if my father found out we would both be dead._

_And stupidly, I fell completely in love with her._

_I can't quite decide if it was the way her hair fell while she studied, or how she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth when she smiles. Maybe it's the way her face lights up when she sees snow, or the way she still looks pretty when it's seven o'clock in the morning. Could be her laugh, or her voice that made me fall for her._

_I was going to tell her last year I had feelings for her, but before I could, she made it clear to me that she is not interested in me._

_She's interested in Harry Potter._

_And that hurts so fucking much._

_Because the one person I want, wants the one person I hate—I am so envious of him._

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

**September 1st, 1994**

**⚠️**

The one time of year I love the most is returning to Hogwarts. Getting away from my father is something I always look forward to. A few months away from the Diffindo charm was lovely of course, and having Vesper's company was even more lovely. Putting my feelings for her aside, she is truly a good friend.

⚠️

"Draco! How was your summer?" Vesper's voice slightly startled me as she entered the compartment, but i felt my lips turn up as I heard her.

"Vee, hey. It was alright. How was yours?" I turned my head, facing her. _She looks really, really pretty this year._

"It was good," she sat down beside me, a smile on her face. "It would have been better if we could hang out, but I know how your family is."

I felt my smile slowly drop, "yeah, I'm sorry. I wish we could, I just wouldn't want my father to say or do anything to you."

"Don't worry about it Dee. We hang out with each other all year, a few months aren't _that_ big of a deal," she laughed softly. "Besides, your father scares the hell out of me. I don't think I would survive a second around him."

I chuckled softly, shaking my head, "you and me both."

She bit her cheek, smile fading. "How was he this summer? Did he go easier on you?"

"Granger got better grades than me, and he found out," I broke eye contact, beginning to fiddle with my rings. "Definitely did _not_ go easy on me."

"I'm sorry," her voice was soft as she grabbed my hands. Her touch made me smile slightly. "I wish he wasn't like that to you."

"I'll be fine Vesper. Don't worry about me," I looked back into her eyes with a smile. "So tell me, what did you do this summer? Muggle world again with your mother?"

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

The feast was the same as it always is. Saying hello to everyone I didn't see over the summer, watching Vesper stare at Harry, the look of infatuation clear on her face, and cursing myself for falling in love. 

I hate how I feel about her, I hate that she makes me feel, I hate _how_ she makes me feel.

But I don't hate her, and I don't think I ever could.

Walking to the common room alone is peaceful, it allows me time to think about everything. It's peaceful and calm, unlike the common room before curfew and my dorm before _and_ after curfew. But I mean, what can I truly expect. Sharing a dorm with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore just screams chaos.

They all know about Vesper, and I never hear the end of it when we're together in our dorm. It's always things like _'Malfoy fell for a half-blood.' 'It's quite sad that she loves your rival.'_ and never asking me how it makes me feel, though I don't expect them to genuinely care about anything when it involves a half-blood.

_Stupid fucking blood supremacists._

"Oi, pretty boy Malfoy!" 

I scrunched my nose in disgust at the name Blaise called out when I entered the common room. "Please, Zabini, never call me that again," I walked over to the couch he was sat down at. "It's awful, really. I dislike it very much," I took a seat next to him.

"I think it's the best nickname I've given you yet," he flashed a smile, a slight laugh escaping his lips. "How's your half-blood girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend—"

"I know, she's Harry's," Crabbe cut me off, a smirk plastered on his face.

I clenched my jaw, ignoring his comment. "Even if she was, I don't see why her blood status is such a big deal, Blaise. It's fucking blood, everyone's blood looks the same," I feel myself growing angry, so I begin to play with my rings again, in an attempt to calm myself down.

"It's not about our blood looking the same you dipshit," Crabbe cut in again. "It's about the fact that her blood is filthy."

I snapped my head up to him, tilting my head slightly. "Don't fucking say that about her. You are an absolute moron Crabbe. Blood status isn't important, and if you think it is then please fuck off," and with that I stood up and made my way to the dormitory.

I do sometimes wonder how different Vesper and I could be if she was a pure-blood. Maybe we could have hung out during summer break, maybe my friends would approve of her. Would she have fallen for me instead if we spent more time together?

Maybe her being a pure-blood wouldn't change a thing.

I just wish it wasn't Harry.

The person who is everything that I am not.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

_SORRY I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG I PROMISE!!!_

_i hope you enjoyed this :)_

_pls vote & comment what you thought about this chapter !!_


	3. TWO

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

**_May 23rd, 1994_ **

_As I'm sat beside Vesper in the library studying, I decide that today is the day I tell her how I feel about her. I mean hell, I've liked her for almost two years now, I think it's about time._

_And either it goes well, and she feels the same, or I ruin our friendship._

_"Hey Vee. Could I tell you something?" I felt myself growing nervous as I spoke. Is this a bad idea?_

_"Hey Draco, yeah of course. I also have something to ask you," she replies, smiling softly._

_That fucking smile._

_"Oh, alright you first then," I tilt my head in confusion, thoughts racing with possibilities of questions._

_"Okay. Well, do you think Potter would go for me?" her voice was soft, quiet. She's making sure no one but me hears her._

_And that made my smile fade, and my heart drop._

_She likes Harry Potter._

_"Oh um—yeah of course," I return, looking away._

_Potter is everything I'm not._

_He's kind and caring, he's a great wizard, he's charming, and I can't deny that he is a good-looking guy. He's humble and brave, he's incredibly smart, and he would do anything for his friends._

_Again, everything I'm not._

_"Are you sure? I mean, I'm a Slytherin, and he doesn't like us," she continued, beginning to play with her necklaces. "I know him and I are friends already but, I guess it's different when it comes to romance."_

_"If he doesn't like you because you're in a different house, then he's not worth it. Any guy would be lucky to have you, Vesper," I put a smile back on my face and look at her again._

_"Thank you, Dee," she continued to play with her necklaces, biting down on her bottom lip. "I'm too nervous to tell him, but maybe I'll do it next year. Anyways, what did you need to tell me?"_

_I bit my cheek, shaking my head, "don't worry about it, it's not important."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows, "I highly doubt it's not important Draco. You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_I nodded, smiling. "I know. Just trust me, it's really not important."_

_"Okay, Draco. If you change your mind, let me know," she smiled, pushing her hair out of her face._

_"Yeah, of course."_

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

**_September 2nd, 1994_ **

It seems that this year, Vesper is even more interested in Harry Potter, and paying less attention to me. I barely ate breakfast this morning as I was far too distracted by Vesper's stupid hair, and her stupid smile, and her stupidly staring at Harry. I wish I was mad at her for liking him, but I'm not. I know he could treat her well, and he makes her happy.

_And all I care about is Vesper's happiness._

_So if Harry provides her with happiness, I would put my feelings for her aside._

_It's just unfortunate that it's all unravelling in front of my eyes, and I'll be watching the girl I love, love someone else instead of me—for the next who knows how many years._

"Draco? Hi," Vesper coos, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey," I snapped my eyes down to hers, smiling softly. "What's up?"

She returned the smile, "oh nothing. Just came to see if you were alright."

"Oh—um, yeah course I'm alright," confusion filled my voice as I furrow my eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Dee," she says quietly. "You barely ate dinner last night, and you barely ate breakfast," her smile fell, worry filling her eyes. "I'm always here to talk if something's wrong. You know that right?"

I look away for a moment before nodding, "I know. I'm okay, don't worry about me Ves." I gave her a half-assed smile, knowing it wasn't fooling her.

"You're awful at lying, Malfoy," she rolled her eyes, biting her lip softly. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but if or when you do want to, I'm here. Now, we have class," she lifts her chin, smiling. "Care to walk with me?"

"Of course, Adelaide."

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Transfiguration. It's amongst one of the many classes I dislike. History of Magic takes the cake for the class I _hate_ —I mean hell, it's so bloody boring I almost fall asleep.

But Vesper is in my block for Transfiguration, which I know will make it more bearable. It's one of the few blocks we don't have with Gryffindor, so luckily she'll have her eyes on me, not Potter.

"So, Dee," Vesper pipes as we enter the classroom. "I was thinking of telling Harry this week—cause if I get my heart broken, at least I'll have all year to recover."

I shake my head, "if he breaks your heart I'll kill him." I plan on staying true to my word. I care about this girl far too much for me _not_ to do something. "And I'm sure he'll feel the same, don't stress it."

She rolled her eyes as we sat next to each other, "you don't get it."

I raised my eyebrows at her, tilting my head. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't have feelings."

"I do so."

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl?" She wiggled her finger in my face, giggling softly.

_She fucking giggled._

"There is no girl—"

"Woah, didn't know you were into that—"

" _Vesper Adelaide_ —"

"I never said it was bad—"

"I am _not_ into men."

She threw her arms up in surrender, "fine! But even if you were, I'd support you."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, turning away from her. Sometimes this girl annoyed me beyond explanation, but I loved it. Well, I loved everything she did, no matter how stupid or annoying it was. I noticed from the corner of my eye that she was smiling like a fucking idiot, biting back a laugh. "Amused are we?"

"You get so defensive, it's funny," she replied, still holding back her laugh. "Makes me think you're into men even more now."

"Oh my gosh, I hate you," I threw my head back. "I don't like dick, Ves."

"Whatever. You love me Draco," she pushed my arm slightly.

_Oh, if only you knew, Vesper._

"Want to hang out later?" She whispered through McGonagall's voice, making sure she wouldn't get in trouble. 

"You don't have to ask," I whispered back. "When?"

"After dinner? Astronomy tower, yeah?"

I nod in agreement, redirecting my attention to the lesson. I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness when she asked. It sucks not being able to see her for the entire summer, and while being at Hogwarts is fun, I hate having to avoid teachers after curfew. She always has the damn giggles late at night, and almost gets us caught every time. 

Something we wouldn't have to worry about during the summer.

But I suppose it's more fun—more thrilling when you're worried about getting caught.

And as much as I want to, I wouldn't ever bring her to my house. Not as long as my father is there.

Suppose today won't be as shit as I thought.

I have something to look forward to after dinner.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

I watched her as she spun around the tower, wind blowing through her hair. She was such an energetic human, quite the opposite of me actually. She looked so happy and content with life, looked so peaceful. I keep cursing myself in my head every time I think about how angelic she looks. Every time I think about her in general I curse myself.

"Draco!" She spoke softly, "You look so gloomy, what's been going on?" She stopped twirling, and made her way beside me.

I shook my head. I obviously couldn't tell her what was truly wrong, and I was running out of excuses to use. "Nothing, I'm okay really," I kept my gaze on the view. "Don't worry about me, alright? I'm always okay, I always figure out a way to be okay."

"But I want to help you," she sat down, pulling her knees into her chest. "Come on Dee, you've helped me be okay so many times. You're my best friend, let me help."

_Ouch._

I ignored the best friend part, and smiled. "I don't need help, Ves," I looked at her, shuffling slightly closer before slinging an arm around her. "Just trust me."

She leaned into me shaking her head, "you're a swine, you know that?"

"Well-aware."

"It's alright, I still love you."

_And for a moment, my heart fluttered._

_That is, until I remembered she doesn't mean it the way I do._

"Good, me too," is all I responded with.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

**_A/N: soft draco soft draco soft draco_ **

**_this turned into a filler chapter real fast, sorry sorry sorry._ **

**_i hope you enjoyed it, though._ **

**_-Athena_ **


End file.
